Processing systems have evolved from basic microprocessors implementing routine tasks, to multi-tasking systems performing multiple control and algorithmic functions virtually simultaneously. Improvements in processor design and memory systems have resulted in drastic improvements in system operation. Nevertheless, further improvements remain to be made.
Each type of processor offers advantages to particular control and algorithmic applications. For example, some processor chips are ideal for control of graphics, while others might provide the processing means for remote communications, such as with the Internet. In selecting a particular processor chip, balances must be made between the various requirements. Thus, a chip selection providing performance improvements in some aspects, will provide lesser performance capabilities in other aspects. While multiple processor chips could be used in processing systems, doing so also requires multiple memory systems and input/output (I/O) systems. This results in direct increases in costs and requirements for board space to mount required components.
An example of an application for advanced processing systems is a television set top box, such as a cable converter box. This box must provide a suitable graphical interface for display on the television set and must also provide a communication interface to conduct access control. Also, with future developments, such a set top box may provide Internet access through the cable connection to the television set. Indeed all of the above could eventually be built into the television set, eliminating need for a set top box. Other applications for advance processing systems include, for example, standalone Internet PCS, logic ASICs in PCs, personal home video conferencing phones, cellular phone base stations, VCR control and editing, and video game systems, to name a few. A single processing chip could be used advantageously for any of these and many other applications.
The present invention is directed to further improvements in processor systems.